The Soul is the Limit
by Dauntless-born96
Summary: The next generation of students are here and there are new relationships,drama and KICK BUTT ACTION! I'm still accepting more if u want them in the story I will end submissions in 2weeks. Well read away and enjoy! I only own a few !
1. Chapter 1

The soul is the limit

Hey! Okay so here is my new story with new characters! The next generation is finally here so read away! I'm still taking more so send in one or more with everything I should know about the person

It's a brand new year. Brand new faces, brand new decor, and brand new weapons and Meisters! Sid and Nygus mad their way to the enterance of the DWMA to open the doors to welcome the new students of the DWMA in.

"Ready?" Nygus asked.

Sid nodded. "Ready?"

Sid reached fir the door Handel while Nygus reached for the other. They opened the doors and looked at the huge wave of students standing on the steps waiting to get in to the DWMA.

"Welcome to The Death Weapon Meister Academy." Sid began.

"If everyone would follow us in a single file manner GAH!-" Nygus yelled as she was inturupped by a stampede of weapons and Meisters. Everyone entered the historic building knowing the stories that lay within. The people that defeated the kishin went to this school. Maka albarn. Originally a two star Meister when she defeated the kishin. Soul eater, her weapon who always stayed by her side. Black*star, who lets himself show off anytime he sees an opening. Tsubaki,his weapon, has a kind gentle soul that always lends a hand to others. Death the kid, son of lord death and now the new shinigami. His two weapons, Liz and patty Thompson used to live on the streets until kid took the twin pistols in and give them a home if they agreed to be his weapons.

The amazing back story on this place is undeniably incredible.., but what will the new generation bring?

The day started like any other. The sun was in the sky laughing as always...and then...there was him.

"TODAY IM PUTTING EVERYONE'S SKILLS .TEST!" Yelled a very familiar voice. Black*Star... "I WANT TO SEE WHAT Y'ALL'S GOT! SO TODAY WE WILL PRACTICE BATTLING!" Black*star is one of the many teachers at DWMA now. He just turned 20 not but a few weeks ago. He looked towards a certain student who was just sitting and reading a book.

"You!" He yelled pointing a finger at a girl with long hazel hair. "What's your name?" He asked.

She looked up. A slight blush came across her face knowing that everyone was staring at her.

"S-saige." She said.

"Weapon or Meister?"

"Meister."

"Where is your weapon?"

"Right here." A voice said as he stepped a little closer by his Meister. He had brown shaggy hair with deep green eyes. "I'm Hunter." He said.

"Well why don't you two try and take on those two over there?" Black*star asked pointing towards another pair. The tall boy had white spikey hair and green eyes.

"Blast Evans." The boy began."Meister."

"Nemu Sakura." The girl said. Her slick black hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Her eyes are black as well. "Weapon."

"I want you guys to all fight! Show your strengths!" Black*stars voice boomed

Hunter sighed. 'Not really in the mood to hurt anybody today.' He thought.

Blast grinned. 'I wonder if I will be as good a Meister as my mom' he thought.

"And...Begin!" Black*star yelled.

Saige held out her hand and hunter took it. He transformed and landed firmly in Saige's hands. He was a Chain sythe. (Like Tsubaki almost but with two blades on each side.)

Blast held out his hand and Nemu held it as she transformed. She had a silver staff with a black blade. Blast spun her in the air and brought her down in a strike. (Just like maka)

"Ready blast?" Nemu asked. He nodded with a grin. She giggled. "Let's do this!"

"Ready hunter?" Saige asked with a competitive grin.

"Always have been." Hunter replied.

The two competitors looked at each other. Saige held hunter in either side of her. She was more than ready. She was born ready. Before she knew it, blast was already in front of her and slashed but Saige back flipped to dodge the blow that would have ended the battle quickly.

Blast ran towards her with one thought in mind. 'Im going to be an awesome cool meister like mom.' He thought over and over. Be swiped to his left and hit Saige smack on her right side. She yelped in pain but quickly recovered. She ran towards blast.

"SHADOW SERENE!" She yelled and more and more Saiges appeared. (She isn't black*stars kid. This is an attack I came up with similar to black stars.) she was able to surround him.

"SHADED STRIKE!"

She yelled as she swung both blades in front of her in an criss cross manner. Sending a mass of shadows going in all directions and surrounding blast. he dodged the ones behind him but before he turned It hit him smack in the stomach and sent him flying until he hit the nearest tree. He recovered quickly and bounced right back.

"Nemu?" He asked.

She grinned, knowing exactly what he meant.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!"

A/N: BET YOU CAN'T WAIT FOR CHAPTER 2! Look for it soon!


	2. Chapter 2

The soul is the limit chapter 2  
Saige P.o.v  
I watch as a ball of light surrounds Blast and Nemu. It was like any other soul resonance. I used my soul perception. I looked at their souls. Their resonance rates are INCREDIBLE! They are in such perfect sync it's just...wow. I look at Hunter and he nods.  
"GO SOUL RESONANCE!" We yelled. I closed my eyes to focus. A ball of shadow surrounded us. My soul is blue but my resonance is black. I'm a shadow Meister. I'm not a witch but like Black*Star uses Blackstar big wave or steins soul force I usually use shadow techniques. I see the look on blasts face as he sees my resonance. I grin a competitive grin. I'm not shy at all. Especially when fighting. I might seem like it but I'm anything but. I charge towards blast and jump into the air.  
"INFINITE SHADOWS!" I tell and I bring down hunter and send shadows striking through the air. It hits Blast hard and tears up his clothes a bit but not to much to affect him. He hits the ground. I land ontop of him pinning his arms. It didnt last long because he broke free of my grasp and jumped into the air  
"GENIE HUNTER!" He yelled and brought down his sythe. It hit me in the shoulder. It didnt kill me but I did feel the force if his wavelength as It sent me flying through the air. I yelped as I hit the ground hard on my back knocking the breath out of my lungs. Genie hunter only kills evil but I'm not evil. He used genie hunter because he knows we are NOT here to kill each other today. He landed a few feet in front if me as I slowly sat up. He held a hand out to me to help me up. I accepted and rose from the ground.  
"Not bad." I say with a grin.  
"Your pretty good too." Blast said. He released Nemu as she transformed. Hunter did the same. We all moved out of the way as the next battle pairs were getting ready to fight.  
"Chavonne Lehmkuhl and her partner Reese Francis! Against Chiyoko Kawaguchi!"  
"What about Chiyoko?Where is her partner?" Someone asked.  
"She Meisters herself most of the time. She is most comfortable that way. So WHY NOT! GET TO IT!" Black*star said. Reese held out his hands as Chavonne transformed and landed in his hands. She's a beretta gun with a skull marking in it. Her Handel was black. Chiyoko just stood with a smile waiting for the battle to begin.  
"FIGHT!" Black*Stars voice boomed.


End file.
